


Visit

by sailor8t



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor8t/pseuds/sailor8t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow lets Faith know that Buffy died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy and Her Friends are owned by Joss Whedon and a bunch of suits. I'm altering their realities for fun, not profit, as I own nothing and have the credit report to prove it.

_Jeezus._ Faith was still reeling from the visit. She knew the minute she saw Willow Rosenberg what the redhead had to say.

Faith would have given anything to not know.

They just stared at each other, another year between them now. A year of Willow not driving stick, and of Faith making a decision to do better. Not trying. Doing. It was hard, but she wasn't going to tell Willow that because she was pretty sure Willow all ready knew.

Faith reached for the phone, and a minute later, Willow picked up her receiver.

"What happened?" Faith asked.

"A hell god."

"But she saved the world."

Willow nodded.

"Why'd you come?"

"You're it. I thought you should know."

"What now?"

"I don't know, Faith," Willow said tiredly. She couldn't handle anything else. Two nights away from Tara and Dawn had her on edge. None of them were sleeping well when they were together. Apart, Willow slept for no more than two hours at a time.

"Be careful goin' home," Faith said.

A buzzer rang, and Faith hung up, and Willow watched her get up and join the line at the door.

And then she was gone.

In a fog for the rest of the day, as the dreams she'd been having pieced themselves into sense, and she couldn't believe that Buffy Summers was anything short of invincible.

Except that she was gone, and that was one apology that Faith would never get to make. She was making them slowly, to people in her past at first, and she had a lot of past to cover. She wasn't anywhere near the Sunnydale crew yet.

And B was dead. Had to be dead. There was no other reason Red would come, nothing that would compel her to speak to Faith. Some day she would apologize to her, although she doubted Willow would care. She might not even notice, if she was off on one of her witchy endorphin sprees with the timid girlfriend.

 _B is dead._ It made no sense to her, no matter how many times she repeated it. Faith always figured she would die first. Since the Council left her to sit in jail, she wondered if she had. She wasn't allowed to see her medical records. If she had died, and this was a second chance, well, she was trying. It was all she could do.

-30-


End file.
